


Don't get your hopes up

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast didn't want to believe in empty hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get your hopes up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Não espere demais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975876) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Toast wanted to escape as much as the others. She wouldn’t say she was indifferent to the results of their plan, quite the contrary, she just didn’t want to get her hopes up. Angharad was a beacon of hope, giving them strength and certitude when in reality their chance of success was slim to none. Toast was unfortunately a realist. She couldn’t trick herself into believing that everything would be alright if they believed hard enough. She knew how harsh the world out there was, and although she sure preferred to take her chances there than to remain caged, she had no illusions about how hard survival out there would be, especially because they would surely be persecuted.

That made her seem rather indifferent, although she was anything but. She was just too tired of being hurt by throwing herself entirely to empty hopes. She had tried to escape many times before, although not as many as Furiosa had, but it was just because of the lack of opportunity. She could fight and she could shoot, but it was never enough for her to get far. There were too many enemies for a single person to fight against, or rather, one single enemy and too many minions to do his bidding. Furiosa gave them a slightly better chance than she had on her own, but still, that wasn’t a good motive to get her hopes up. After all, Furiosa had tried to escape many times before, but always failed. Taking them with her only made things harder, and decreased her already low chances of success.

So Toast went along, wishing more than anything that they would succeed, and dedicating herself to do all she could to improve the chances of that result. However, she never allowed herself to hope. She couldn’t, not when it probably meant only more disappointment at the end. She fought as if it was a hopeless, already lost battle, but decided to die before failing. And in fighting like this, trusting the others even without hope, for the first time, she succeed.


End file.
